My World
by Ayame Ryuukaru
Summary: Various Bleach Characters/Reader drabbles.
1. KenseixReader

_**Chapter One: Kensei**_

To say it was a long day would be lying, if anything, it was horrible day mixed with a large amount of bullshit and annoyance. You merely fell onto your couch with a grunt. Pain was riddling through your body from where a hollow had hit you into a tree. At least your squad was prepared for the newly found nest, but your body hadn't been. Despite Captain Jushiro's command to go to Squad Four, you made sure others who were worse off went before retiring to your own apartments.

A knock on your door made you groan loudly. How come whenever you wanted to rest and relax, someone had to come and ruin it. Gritting your teeth, you pulled yourself up from the fluffiness of the couch and walked, well limped to the front door. Opening it, you saw the last person you needed right at that moment, Kensei Muguruma, Captain of Squad Nine.

"Holy shit, did you even get check out by Unohana?" He growled out as he pushed himself into your small hallway.

"They don't need to use their abilities on me, I'll heal." You responded curtly, making the much taller and much angrier Vizard to look at you oddly.

"Shut it, let me see." It was a gentle order, surpringly from his usual gruff attitude.

"No, Kensei, please, just leave so I can- What are you doing!" As if knowing you were going to fight back, the male merely picked you up bridal style and marched to your bathroom. There he deposited you on the toilet while turning on the faucet to the tub.

"I'm not asking, babe. Let me see." Giving him a glare that normally sent people scurrying away from you, you untied your sash to open your shihakusho.

While shrugging off the garment, you saw his dark hazelnut eyes turn nearly black as he saw a large array of small cuts and bruises on your arms, chest and descending down your back. He gave a grunt before plugging the tub to let it fill.

"This is why you were told to go to Squad Four, what if one of these got infected?" Despite his evident anger, Kensei's voice remained calm.

Not even giving him an answer, you pointed to the door. Again he gave a growl before leaving the bathroom so you could bathe. It's not that you two hadn't been intimate, it's about the fact you didn't need any more of his bitching. After finishing undressing, your tired, achy and bruised body slipped into the water with a hiss of pain.

Right now was not really a good time to deal with anything, and that anything was Kensei's sudden need to be protective. Usually he let you do your own thing, but now he wants to be super caring. So now it's causing your teeth to grind together.

"I get your angry with me, but for once, just do what was asked of you." His deep voice came from on the other side of the door.

"It's nothing vital, just bruising and small nicks. You forget, I was in Squad Four before being transferred." Your sassy reply caused the man to give a grunt before he left, probably to get the first aid kit.

After washing the dirt from your body, you turned on the shower to rinse any lingering soapy suds off all the while using your toe to pull the plug from the drain. After making sure you were fully cleaned, you turned off the water and stepped from the shower. Standing against the door was Kensei with your town and a slightly tired expression on his face.

Without words, you let him towel dry you off all the while just letting him tend to your wounds. Sometimes it was just better to let him do what he wants. Despite his calloused fingers, his touch was gentle and careful, a sharp contrast to his normal self. Once he was finished, he grabbed your hand and pulled you to the bedroom so he could just wrap you in his arm and just curl into your side.

Once situated on the bed, the Captain tucked you under his chin. He was without his captain attire and shihakusho, thus leaving his chest unclothed. He was nothing but pure heat, and an amazing pillow. Whatever anger or frustration was left in your system vanished when you felt his arms wrap around your side and lower back.

"I'm still annoyed with you." You mumbled out.

"Tch, you always are, woman." He responded before dropping a kiss to your forehead.


	2. ShuuheixReader

_**Chapter Two: ShuuheixReader**_

This was your favorite time of day. The sun was setting leaving splashes of reds, pinks, yellows dancing across the blue sky. Plus, the arms currently wrapped around your waist were an amazing feeling as well. A puff of air against your neck made you shiver, but in a good way.

"Ready to go home, _?" Shuuhei mumbled against your neck

"Yea, it's been a long day for us both." You responded before leaning against his chest.

"Indeed, since it's my time to cook, how about chicken yakisoba and some rice?" He placed a soft kiss to the juncture of your throat and neck.

"Mmm, sounds delicious, Shuu." The quiet groan made him laugh.

Reluctantly he pulled away from you so he could finish closing up his office. Walking around his desk, you picked up your zanpakuto before leaning against the couch, watching your boyfriend. A pleased, gentle smile appeared as you saw him organizing his desk.

Despite being from another squad and a seated officer at that, your captain, Toushirou Histugaya, didn't mind that you were in a relationship with the Lieutenant of Squad Nine, as long as it didn't deter you from your duties. The normally cold and distant Captain was very supportive of you and often tried to kick you out of the squad training fields before the work day ended.

"Babe, you're staring." Jolting from your spot, you looked up to see Shuuhei giving you a cocky smirk.

"Well I see someone that is amazingly handsome. Of course I can't stop staring." Your sassy remark made Hisagi laugh.

"You are full of compliments today." He said before walking over to you and lifting your chin with a finger.

"I try." You remarked before giving him a wink.

The chuckle he let loose was followed by a chaste kiss to your lips that promise many things in the future. Pulling back, he removed his hand before hitting the lights, bathing you two in half darkness, half sunset.

"Later, after I feed you. You get cranky when you don't eat." The sqwak you gave was loud, but not as loud as the laugh Shuuhei gave.

Yup, nothing was better than going home with the person you love, no matter how much their teasing was infuriating. Following him out the door, you took his hand before dragging him down the hallway that lead to the exit. Dinner first than you were going to teach him how wrong he was about your crankiness.


	3. IchigoxReader

_**Chapter Three: Ichigo KurosakixReader**_

Looking down, Ichigo couldn't help but smile. You were currently curled in his bed and around his pillow. An hour or so a series of hollows had appeared and he had left to go deal with them, thus leaving you behind. It was not that you were not a capable soul reaper, it was over the fact that you were still recovering from an attack from hollow's claws. Despite getting healing from Orihime, you were still a bit sore. Climbing back into his body, the teen gently moved the covers so he could climb behind you. He tried not to jolt your arm, but he failed horrible, waking you up.

"Ichi?" You mumbled sleepily.

"It's okay, sorry I took so long." He whispers against your neck, giving the soft skin a gentle kiss.

"Mhm, are you 'kay?" Halfway through your question you yawned. A quiet chuckle made you look back at him.

"I'm fine,_. Go back to sleep." Despite the soothing tone of his voice, you rolled over so you could curl under his chin. "Watch your arm." He said as he helped you move so you didn't end up crushing it.

"Warm." You giggled drowsily against his throat.

"I'm always warm." Kurosaki replied as he gently combed his fingers through your hair.

"Like it." You both fell into tired giggles.

Reaching with your good arm, you lightly trailed his fingers down his cheek. He looked from your fingers to your eyes. Smiling, he leaned forward just enough to place a sweet kiss to your lips, a blush erupted over your skin. Feeling embarrassment, you just hid your face against his chest.

Slowly you fell asleep against your boyfriend. He drifted off after he heard your breathing settle out. The feeling of endearment was surrounding you both and made for a cute scene, one Isshin Kurosaki didn't want to break the next morning. Instead he took a quick photo to show his future grandchildren if they ever asked about their parents.

Finally waking up, the first thing you saw was a sleeping Ichigo. His normal scowl gone, replaced with a serene expression. Smiling prettily, you pushed your body back into his so you could drowse while he slept. Besides, nothing beat sleeping next to one you both admired and loved.


	4. IkkakuxReader

_**Chapter Four: IkkakuxReader**_

"You're grumpy today, Ikka-kun." Ikkaku felt his eye twitch at the pet name.

"Don't start,_." Worry flashed over your face before you stood up and walked over to your boyfriend.

"What happened?" You asked softly.

The bald man grunted before turning away from your questioning gaze. He didn't even react when you sat down on his lap. The lack of communication was not sitting right in your stomach.

"Babe?" Ikkaku gave a harsh sigh before taking your hands off his chest and placing them on your lap.

"Listen, you don't have to be with me if you care for someone else." He said without looking at you. "I saw how you and Nori, and you two were rather cozy."

"You are an idiot." You whispered before standing up abruptly, startling Ikkaku. "If you have waited a little longer, you would have seen me punch him in the face!" You whirled around and leveled him with a dark glare. "He is the one who has a thing for me, not the other way around. I merely asked him to stop sending me those obnoxious gifts of his, nothing more than that."

Your lower lip trembled as you felt your emotions overwhelm you. Sudden understanding flashed over the tattooed man. He stood up and walked over to you, but you just turned away from him, clearly showing how annoyed you were with him.

"Why didn't say something sooner?" He reached for your arm, only for you to walk towards the door.

"I figured if I told you, you'd run over, beat the living shit out of him, just to make sure he didn't do it again. I'm a big girl, Madarame, I can handle myself!" You shouted for slamming the door closed behind yourself.

It was much later, safely in the confines of your squad, Squad Eight, did you let yourself relax. You knew you shouldn't have yelled at him, he was only hurt over a supposed situation that was taken out of context. A soft sniffle escaped you as you wiped away a tear.

"Aw, _-chan, did you and Madarame have a fight?" Shunsui Kyoraku asked as he sat next to you under the Sakura tree.

You just nodded as you couldn't say anything. The much older captain gave a soft, but light chuckle before stroking your hair.

"Don't worry, everything will fix itself." He said comforting.

Nighttime finally came as you found yourself walking back to your dorm. Captain Kyoraku, the big softie he was, just let you cry before treating you to some sweet buns that Lieutenant Nanao had made. From there you two played Shogi, surprisingly you had won, shocking the older male into laughter.

Feeling the familiar spiritual energy, you looked up to see Ikkaku leaning against the wall outside your door. A scowl appeared on your face at the mere sight of him. He was the last person you wanted to see right now. You just walked forward and opened the door, leaving a surprisingly quiet Third Seat behind you.

"Look, _, I'm sorry." You swung around, clocking Ikkaku across the cheek, making his head turn to the left with a crack. "Yup, your pissed at me."

You didn't answer him but instead stood in front of him with your arms crossed and a hot flush on your cheeks. Despite your fiery temper, Ikkaku couldn't help but think you looked absolutely gorgeous. He just lunged at you, trapping you in his arms. You turned your gaze upward, but you were met with a pair of chapped lips against your own, startling a squeak from your mouth. Instead of fighting, you just relaxed into the kiss, making the male smirk before coaxing your tongue against his. Air was becoming a problem for you, so you broke apart, flushing even darker than before.

"I'm still angry with you." You muttered embarrassedly.

"No shit." Madarame chuckled against your cheek before giving your ass a sharp smack.

By the time you walked to Squad Eleven training grounds, you saw a grinning Ikkaku getting scolded by Yumichika. The usually calm man was laying into his friend.

"What happened?" You asked as you got closer.

"Let's just say that a certain someone will not be bothering you, babe." You couldn't help but gap at your boyfriend.

"He's in the infirmary as we speak. There are better ways to express your displeasure with people, other than punching them till they pass out!" The minor shrillness of Yumichika made you hang your head in defeat.

"Just some days, Ikka-kun, I want to see if you have any sanity left in you." That simple sentence made Ikkaku cackle.

"No need to worry, babe. Nobody harasses my girlfriend and gets away with it." Together, you and Yumichika sighed loudly, making Ikkaku laugh yet again.


	5. ShinjixReader

_**Shinji HirakoxReader**_

"Don't be a dick, Shinji." You muttered as you watched your lover dress for the day.

"Don't be grumpy, babe." He snarked back.

Sighing, you sat up from the warmth of the bed, feeling the sun warm your naked flesh. The Squad 3 captain took a moment to appreciate the display in front of him. He was extremely lucky to have someone like you in his life.

"For your information, I'm not grumpy, I'm aggravated. It's your vacation, and your lieutenants can't even keep your squad from exploding without you there." The bite in your tone caused the much older Shinigami to sigh.

"Relax, _-chan. I'm only going to be gone a few hours, then I'm yours." He wrapped his arms around your middle, hindering your movements.

"Whatever, it doesn't even matter at this point. Go before you're late." You shrugged him off so you could finish dressing.

"I'll bring dinner and some wine?" He whispered into your ear before kissing your neck softly.

"Do whatever, I'll be here." You said softly as your body shuddered from the promising tone he gave you." All Shinji gave you was a chuckle before leaving. "Oh! Bring the good stuff, not that cheap swill!" You yelled after to him.

"As you wish, my lady!" You glared at the hallway at the pet name. He's so going to get a pummeling for that later.


	6. RenjixReader

_**Renji AbaraixReader**_

This was his favorite time of the morning. The sun was just peaking from the horizon, painting the room in hues of gold and yellow, it made you look like a goddess as it filtered through the windows. Looking down his chest, he saw you curled around him like cat around a toy. Your soft but deep breaths assured him you were still asleep.

Renji, gently, lifted you up just a little higher so he could bury his face into your hair. The sleepy mumble you gave made him smile. Every morning he did what he could to catch that one brief moment, just to see you light up.

"You up ely." He had to suppress a laugh at the extremely slurred speech you gave.

"Yea, go back to sleep, babe." Renji whispered into your hair as he rubbed your side.

"Mmmhm." You responded sleepily as you wiggled your way so you could place your head in the junction of his neck and arm.

It didn't take you long to fall back asleep, but then again Renji followed suit as well. He was cradling you in his arms, head tucked into your hair, arms around your body, as if protecting you. You had a hand on his chest, at his heart where you could feel his heart beat.

By the time you two really woke up, nothing could break your content mood, not even with the slight mishap of the coffee maker spitting hot water like a geyser. Seeing the smile and hearing the giggles escape you, Renji forwent the coffee make and just picked you up in his arms just to go back to bed while peppering you with kisses. Morning were his favorite time of the day.


	7. ToushiroxReader

_Chapter Seven: ToushiroxReader_

"Shiro?" You called softly into the dark apartment.

"Here." Toushiro responded while flaring his spiritual presence just enough to guide you to the couch.

"Another headache, love?" You sat on the floor next to the couch.

"Unfortunately." Since he was giving single word sentences, it made you realize how much pain he was in.

After resettling yourself onto your knees, you gently placed your hands onto his head. You could tell by the slight contraction of his forehead that the mere soft touch was painful to him. Shifting forward, you called upon your healing kido to help ease the pain. A soft sigh filled your ears as you opened your eyes. Toushiro had a less pinched look, but still looked a bit peakish.

"You had a migraine, Shiro, not a headache." The captain merely snorted before rubbing his cheek against your palm.

"Quiet, woman." He muttered gently

"Don't get grumpy with me. I'll make you something to eat. After that, take a bath." The white haired man merely gave you a 'hmph' before turning his back to you.

Twenty-four hours later, you found yourself tired, annoyed and in desperate need of a shower. After successfully getting the grumpy captain into bed after eating, you rifled through your medical journals to retouch on migraines. Most of the scientific journals just said rest, limit light and sound, and keep hydrated. That led to a long night off keeping Shiro in bed with water next to him.

Groaning softly, you entered your shared apartment to see your boyfriend leaning against the wall. He looked better, and that brightened your sour mood a little. His turquoise colored eyes held their usual spark in them, making your heart clench in adoration.

"Get a shower, I have dinner cooking for you." The softness of his tone caused a smile to cross your face.

Walking by, you lightly kissed his cheek before disappearing into the bedroom. The heat of the water felt amazing against your joint. It wasn't that you were tired, it was the fact that today, you were watching a class of soul reapers as they ran through the field, honing their skills against false hollows. It had been exhausting because of the injuries they accumulated and their lack of understanding that there won't always be a Squad Four member with them.

After getting out of the shower and dressing, you sluggishly walked out to the dining room where a hot dinner and a handsome man was waiting for you. Sitting across from him, you flushed several shades of pink at the heated look he sent you.

"Thank you, Shiro." You mumbled gently.

"You're welcome." He responded before digging into his own food.

After cleaning up, you found yourself wrapped around your captain. His fingers were carting through your hair, soothing whatever frayed nerves. Despite his cooler temperature, he was comfortable and an amazing pillow. This is exactly what you two needed, each other. As if knowing your thoughts, Shiro placed a soft kiss to your forehead before pulling you further into his arms.


	8. ShunsuixReader

_Chapter Eight: ShunsuixReader_

His skin was soft and warm. Trailing your fingers down tan arms, you watched as your lover, husband and partner slowly woke up. Grey eyes opened and squinted against the morning sun.

"_-chan, why so cruel?" He groused gently before practically laying on top of you, stopping your wandering hands from moving.

You couldn't help but laugh at his minor childishness. Hearing your giggles, the older soul reaper proceeded to drag his beard across your exposed skin, increasing your giggles. He knew how ticklish you were and it made his heart soar hearing your wind-chime like laughter.

Finally wriggling out from under your quite heavy husband, you fought for breath. The areas he had scraped against your skin was warm and tingly, something that wouldn't go away till later. Looking over your pale hand, you saw a lazy, but content smile on Shunsui's face.

"You call me cruel." You uttered before lightly swatting at his biceps.

Instead of answering, he merely brought you back into his arms where he placed feather-light kisses to your cheek, neck and forehead. His warmth made you snuggle back into him.

"Nothing beats mornings like this, love." You couldn't help but agree with him as you kissed his cheek.

"Well, maybe morning sex, but this is a close second." The laugh he was trying to suppress echoed through your chest, filling you with warmth.


	9. GrimmjowxReader

_Chapter Nine: GrimmjowxReader_

"You're getting grumpy again, Grimm." You mumbled from a tan arm.

All you got was a grunt from your boyfriend who rolled over and pulled you further into his body. Lifting your head, you lightly kissed his cheek. Grimmjow wasn't exactly cuddly, but he wasn't cruel to you either.

"Just been a bad day." He muttered against your hair before lightly kissing your skin.

"It's okay, you know. I'm not going to let them to hurt you." He merely chuckled at your little proclamation.

"That I have no doubt." Hearing the sarcasm, you swatted at his arm making him laugh a little harder.

"I know how to fight, jerk. I've pinned you down plenty of times before." Instead of a chuckle, you got a groan and tightening around your body.

"Leave the maiming to me. People don't need to know about your abnormal strength." You scoffed harshly.

"It's not abnormal! Especially from someone who used to be from squad two!" Grimmjow merely sighed before covering your mouth with his hand.

"Enough, idiot. Leave them to me, no more arguing." You sent him a glare before turning your head away from him.

With another sigh, he placed a kiss to your neck before nuzzling behind your ear. Despite your minor agitation with him, you still cared for the blue panther and all his idiocrasies.

* * *

A/n: So I thought I had posted this chapter, I guess I didn't. Enjoy!


	10. Renji x Reader

_Chapter Ten: RenjixReader_

With a scowl, you turned from the doors. For whatever reason, you were just moody and annoyed and you didn't know what the hell was going on with you. It was really pissing you off.

"You feeling alright, babe?" Looking over your shoulder, you saw Renji towel drying his hair.

"Not really, I feel…off." His eyebrows went down in concern.

"That's not like you. Yea you got your bad days, but you're never 'off'." He came up behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist.

The scent of clean soap and just Renji filled your nostrils making your shoulders sag slightly. You were hoping you weren't getting sick, you remembered how bad it was last time. Neither you nor Renji could leave the apartment because of how much puking you two were doing.

"I'll see Unohana in the morning, just to be sure." You whispered against his cheek.

"Good idea." He kissed the corner of your mouth before guiding you to the bedroom for some R&R.

Your hands were shaking as you overlooked the scenery around you. Tension was riddled through your body as you tried to wait for Renji to meet up with you at your barracks, but it felt like forever. Finally, a spark that was definitely him, and his very noticeably hair, came around the corner.

"Hey, sorry about that." He said lightly before kissing you forehead.

"I'm pregnant." You just blurted it out, not even a greeting.

"Wait, what?" Renji's smile dispeared into a frown of confusion.

* * *

A/n: Enjoy the chapter!


End file.
